New information gathering technologies and incident-wide networking challenge first responders to effectively utilize the increasing volume of time-critical information created during an incident. This motivates the development of automated systems to sort and route information to officers trained to monitor, analyze, control, and act upon specific information domains such as video, tactical, voice communications, health, environment, etc. For example, multiple public-safety officers may arrive at an incident scene. The incident scene may have a stationary camera along with a drone that provides video to various officers. It would be beneficial to quickly pair (route) the video feeds to the public-safety officers that can best analyze the data and control the resources. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for resource pairing that quickly pairs the appropriate resources with the appropriate public-safety officers on scene.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.